


Words Will Never Be Enough

by Cas_203



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: International Clique Day, Suicide (mentioned), josh dun - Freeform, self-harm (mentioned), twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_203/pseuds/Cas_203
Summary: It's International Clique Day, and I wanted to say some things to our little (big) family.Stay Alive, frens.





	Words Will Never Be Enough

Guys. 

It's International Clique Day, and I wanna say thank you.

I wanna say thank you to so many beautiful, wonderful people- and if I could, I'd do it face to face. This has gotta do for now.

I wanna thank you, Josh, for just being so carefree and inspiring me to play the drums and showing me that people can be afraid, but they can still do it. Showing me that if I'm afraid, I can still do it. I wanna thank you, Josh, for sticking by Tyler and being his fren and for holding up that drum set in that concert when you weren't even a part of twenty one pilots (but, to be honest, I can't imagine that you were ever not part of twenty one pilots). I wanna thank you for just being alive and here.

Tyler. I don't have words, and words are probably the one thing I'm good at. I really don't have words, but I'm gonna try and articulate what you did- what you are doing- for me and for countless other people.

Tyler, the first song I heard from you guys was Polarize, on the day it was released. My mom's cousin (who's only like, two years older than me) liked you guys. She liked you quite a bit, I guess, but it was like a I-think-these-guys-make-good-music-but-I-wouldn't-beg-to-go-to-their-concert kinda like, not an OH-MY-GOD kinda like, which...her loss. But, yeah. I remember my reaction to the song wasn't 'these dudes get me!'; my reaction was 'Why in the world is this guy screaming?'

I was young, and naïve, and eleven. Now, I'm still young, slightly less naïve, and turning fourteen in November.

Which, I oughta thank you for. 

You see, I maybe forgot about you for like, a year. And when I rediscovered you? I was in a bad place. My second-first song that I heard from you, Car Radio? It might've caused me to cry the whole night while I played it on repeat before deciding to check out your other songs.

So thank you, Tyler. Thank you for being so brave and putting your struggles into words to save people like me who struggle with whether or not it's worth it to stay alive nearly every night, and thank you for reassuring us- me- that it is. Thank you for acknowledging that just because we're kids doesn't mean that we're dumb and we don't have feelings, that just because we're kids we're not like metal vases that don't have feelings or can't be broken, that just because we're kids it doesn't mean that suicide or depression or self harm are words we still have to look up in a dictionary.

Thank you for acknowledging that just because we're growing up now, doesn't mean we don't need someone to tell us it's alright, they've been there, it gets better. 

Most importantly, thank you for that verse before the last chorus in Isle of Flightless Birds- it's helped more than anything ever has.

'And please don't think about why you can't sleep in the evening   
And please don't be afraid of what your soul is really thinking   
Your soul knows good and evil  
Your soul knows both sides  
It is time you pick your battle  
And I promise you this is mine.'

 

And thank you, frens. The rest of the clique who are reading this, thank you. When I actually discovered this community I didn't know what it meant, but I realise now, that it meant I had a family. A group of people who would stay up with me 'till three am in the morning just because I wasn't feeling too good in my head and didn't know why, a group of people who would never judge me or anything I do and a group of people who help eachother and treat each word and action as if someone's life may depend on it, because we know it just might.

A group of people who, Tyler and Josh and myself included, are just trying to remember one thing- trying to paste the fact onto our soul just incase our skin and our hearts get broken and we need to be reminded of it.

Staying alive? It's freakin' worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean every. Fucking. Word.
> 
> And this is from a girl who's never sworn in her life, with the exception of that time she dislocated her knee for the first time.


End file.
